Cacophony
by Nez
Summary: Mai stews and broils and sobs and loses a couple screws here and there during her stay in the Shadow Realm. MarikMai.


**Cacophony**

**By Nez**

**Email: eschergrl@yahoo.com**

**Rating: R for some gore and sexuality**

**Notes:  This takes place after Mai's been trapped in the Shadow Realm.  Everyone, I'd like you to meet Crazy!Mai.  ^_^  **

~*~*~*~*~

            You would think she wouldn't be able to hear them from here but

            their laughter still tugs at her chest and fills her throat with tightened fire

            and even though she can't

            see them

            (or anything, really)

            anymore, their giddy shrieks still anchor her 

            to the knowledge that they've 

            never needed her.

            Sandsandsandsand

            you would think she wouldn't be able to breathe wouldn't you? But

            Mai can breathe just fine even though

            there is sand burning in her eyesthroatearsskin

            and everything is darkdarkdark

            and where is she again? she can't quite remember

            only dead lavender and gold and ice and fire blotch and merge in 

            what she thinks is memory.

            Marik?  Golden-fury-melted-Egypt-smoked-God?  Perhaps.

            They are still laughing. 

            Block it out, block it out

            Mai may be losing her mind

            but she still can feel a stab of irritation

            (irritation fire anger itch hate you back off)

            over the fact that the sand must be ruining her

            new soft white leather Versace boots.

            She supposes this means she is still 

            at least half sane

            laugh laugh laugh keep laughing!  She can still hear you you know! even 

            though the sand is pressing stifling heavy lead 

            (don't crush me)

            and weighs raw-harsh-grating against her skin: she can hear you!

            SAND

            pressure building on her head 

            her neck hurts but if she moves the sand will

            shift crumble slide scratch CHOKE.

            So she freezes- stays still

            STOP LAUGHING!!

            ....

            Foot

            Steps?

            Click click echoing click through thick inky black... 

            did... 

            did you come for Mai?

            Coming

            closer

            (who are you...?)

             It is quiet now where did you go? I'm trapped in here, over here, can't you see??

            please helphelphelp

            she doesn't usually do this you know, ask for help-

            she doesn't usually beg and plead and quiver and sweat

            until her sand-filled throat is dry and her mascara runs like

            ebony river thick blood.

            (GET ME OUT)

            then- 

            shatter SPLINTER BREAK WORLD COLLAPSING

            pressure GONE

            glass GONE

            sand GOING

            flooding thick grainy streams through her hairlashesshoulders gaspingchest

            pooling with a hissing shadow-soft rush around 

            her forever-ruined white Versace boots. 

            But she can't see.

            There is sand stabbing her eyes and she trembles winces blinks it away

            and sparks flood her dazed swimming eyes

            but the dark is still thick enough to swallow her whole.

            She shakily scrambles onto feet she can't see balancing on a floor that isn't there

            and straightens an invisible skirt that is   

            riding roughly up icy goosebump-ridden thighs.

            Her boots are crunching in the sand and she is

            shaking back her hair and scrambling for her Proud Face

            even though there's no one here to see it...

            (...right?)

            no... no... someone here...

            Hey!  I know you're there- can't you just come out so I can thank you?  I- I really owe you one, whoever you are...

            she brushes grit from the side of her mouth with a trembling hand and

            waits for a reply even though

            she's not exactly sure if she actually spoke at all.

            The dark breathes into life around her.

            She doesn't think she's merely imagining

            the sudden slow warm steady heartbeat pulse throbbing in the ground

            or the sudden contracting thickness of the air

            or the harsh heated silent breaths steadily

            rustling the hair at the nape of her neck.

            (Come **out already where are you where am I what's going on?!)**

            Tense muscles stiffen coil tighten and her

            heartbeat echoes in her throat and

            there is sweat beading trickling sliding hotly down her face and

            the silence is louder than

            neon-flashing Tokyo nights could ever be.

            Then-

            **Enjoying your tour of the Shadow Realm, my dear?**

            THAT VOICE

            _YOU._

            There is malice? hate? bravado? fear? in the unseen violetlasered choked glare

            she sweeps wildly through the dark

            as she curls shrinks snaps into herself back AWAY.

            Where are you, you sadistic bastard?!  What have you _done to me??  If-if you think you can intimidate me with your stupid magic tricks then you_

            then you

            HANDS

            Molded invisible solid hand-shaped touch

            rough hot grating fingers trailing heavily down her neck

            and pressing searchingly into her collarbone

            and digging painfully into a shaking coiled shoulder. 

            **You're so tense, my dear.**

            Stop CALLING me that GET OFF GET OFF

            The wild emptiness of cool Egyptian moonlight and 

            icy night-drenched sands breathes into her face and

            she can FEEL if not see dark lips curling into a smirk

            and leaning closer

            his breath flowing hot and deadly over the

            fear-pricked flesh of her tense-muscle-corded neck

            **You aren't in control now, my _princess_.  This is my world.  These are my rules.**   

            With a hand tangling into gritty sand dusted coils of warm thick curling hair and

            calloused fingers digging roughly into her scalp and 

            thickened nails sending blind flashes of sharp pain through the base of her skull

            he yanks her head back and his slow poisoned breath drifts close and heavy

            in moist thick clouds over her face.

            (Get away get away get away can't move)

            Her heart jerks wildly and slams into her ribcage and

            her breathing hitches harshly and

            she tastes thick sharp death in the suddenly cloying air smothering her 

            like stale perfume.

            A heated nauseous tremor builds tightly in her chest and

            shivers sickeningly through her gut and

            shoots wildly through her legs until his

            twisting painwrenched grip is all that's keeping her up and

            she wonders if he's examining her because

            she can feel his gaze -nearly tangible- scorching into her face and

            she figures it would make sense if he _could_ see because

            isn't he the dark anyways?        

            **You interest me, my squirming little princess.  I think I will enjoy breaking you.**

            His skin brushes rough and silky warm against hers 

            she feels the darkened taunting smirk in his voice

            and the sudden icy solid burn of freezing metal

            digging into her windpipe

            but for once she is unable to step up to this whipped steel barbed challenge

            because he's already ensnared her in some

            hellish weave of firey frozen liquid poison.

            Her mouth is clamped tightly shut and she blindly

            tastes the stale pastiness of her day-old lipstick and tries to ignore

            the sting of the needle sharp blade curving

            gently beneath her earlobe as her

            heart hammers hummingbird-quick in her throat.

            She knows that

            he knows that

            she knows he's in control.

            **Do you even want to escape?**

            Cyanide sweet voice coating syrup and ash in her throat and she

            feels him lean closerclosercloser until

            his leather corded arm is clamped iron-tight around her waist and

            his hips slide roughly into place against hers and             

            she feels the crash of his heartbeat

            (He has a heartbeat?)

            reeling echoing hotly through her chest.

            **You've seen your _friends._ You've seen them reel and shriek and explode with drunken laughter, you've seen them cluster and turn away and block and not look back at little Mai huddled tall and proud in her own little hellish corner.**

            ...

            You certainly like to hear yourself talk, don't you?

            There it is again- welling tight and hot in her throat- irritation.

            Blind violet eyes narrow and

            the unseen fear-icing-glaze slips away just

            slightly.

            Tug pull try to pry away from this hungrydarkdemonblackhole

            **Perhaps I do.**

            ...amusement? she doesn't think she expected that-

            bubbled confusion frozen motion.

            and now the blade

            the blade the blade the blade

            is digging precarious deadly light into her neck

            and flickers of sharp pain dance and bite and tease on her skin.

            (STOP)

            **You just don't want to listen, Mai dear.  Because you know I am telling the truth.**

            No no they care they care they care

            blood? is that blood stinging pooling swelling against her skin? 

            FLARE WHITEHOT BURNING STOP         

            ...There is now a firey axis of pain throbbing in time with her heart

            tracing her neck

            and she wishes she could reach up press knead wipe away the burn but

            she

            can't

            move.

            Because his silky smooth soft waterfall hair is bristling in her face

            and his rough heavy hot grating cheek is

            pressed into her shoulder

            and his wetwetwet coarse coiling tongue is dragging over the

            fire sparked wound.

            (TONGUE stop it STOP IT)

            Bile churns in her gasping throat

            and she wants to PUSH HIM AWAY but her arms are

            clutching 

            (WHY?)

            and heat is sparking somewhere-down-there

            (WHY?)

            and his tongue is warm and wet and sliding sliding over her 

            not

            wounded 

            skin?

            cut where did you go? there was a slice right there right there

            but now it's gone how? it HURT but now there is no blood there is no pain

            **Do you know why I love the Shadow Realm?**

            His voice is lazy thick acidsweet and self-smug-smirking-satisfied and she

            refuses to answer

            her jaw tense and hurting from all the built up screams lodged there.

            His words burn into her shuddering tense neck.

            **I can break you shred you tear you make you scream and howl and beg and writhe and bleed- and then I can mold you up until you are whole and shuddering and porcelain white and waiting again.  Just.  Like.  That.**

            That is not his blade lodged in her gut

            That is not his blade lodged in her gut

            That is not his blade lodged in her gut

            Slowly building mounting screaming trainwreckoutofcontrol 

            PAINPAINPAINPAINPAIN

            bursting BURNING nerves on FIRE ice cold metal sparking

            grating searing through tremoring pounding writhing shock-rent intestines

            blood pulping gurgling just like her breath and is that

            copper-swelling-poison in her mouth blood or bile?  

            mind fogged in red swamped fire and the darkness reels twists centers pours

            towards the searingshockedwrenching hole in her abdomen.

            She barely registers his hissed crimson silken voice edging in on her

            heaving clouded agony-

            until-

            **They**

            TWIST

            **Don't **

            TWIST

            **Care**

            TWIST

            **About you**

            TWIST WRENCH SUCTION GULPING WITHDRAWL

            Her stomach is unplugged like a 

            wine casket and she distantly hears the dull glug of her blood and

            the rustle of fabric and shifting layers of heat

            as he kneels before her sweatsoaked heaving trembling bloodwashed stomach.

            His sweeping soft hair gently brushes her waist and

            her knees jolt and buckle and she begins to sink through a 

            fog of white-veined slicing pain but

            firm hands snake over her hips and his voice

            snickers rumbles purrs into the sweating heaving mass of flesh that is her stomach.

            **Don't leave me yet, Mai dear.  We've only just begun.**

            Teeth

            (My God what is he doing)

            drag scratch trail over her skin and 

            she is nauseous again

            but there is sticky swelling tacky blood rusting EVERYWHERE

            so she doesn't try to pull away.

            Wait... no... what...

            PAIN TONGUE IN HER WOUND NO NO NO NO   

            GOD STOP IT SEARING NEEDLING SHARP STABBING 

            BURNING FIREWORKS BEHIND HER EYES BUT

            THOSE ARE TEARS AND

            THAT IS BLOOD AND

            OH GOD JUST STOP

            ...

            breathing ragged gasping panting slumping onto the rough curve of

            his shoulder is she healed is she healed? 

            yes she is yes she is

            gasping swamping heady blind relief

            will you stop now will you leave?

            (PleasepleasepleaseGod_please) _

            **No.**

            Silky smooth satisfaction in his voice but she is

            too limp weak trembling drained to hate him right now.  

            Warm hand slowly tracing the back of her thigh and traveling sliding up up up

            what? no stop! stop STOP STOP  

            **And they won't come to save you, my princess.  Not the Pharaoh, not his host, not even the snarling little puppy dog that swarms with pretended loyalty.  Because they've never cared.**

            And as his smirking mouth presses drags hungrily takes and 

            his teeth dig scrape tear wetly along her limp shuddering neck 

            she hears them

            laughing

laughing

            laughing.**                       **

*fin*


End file.
